falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
McGee
|tag skills = |level =1→33→55 (DLCs only) (Player level x 1.1) |derived =Hit Points: 70→230→340 (DLCs only) DT: 12 |edid =PrimmLanceCorporalMcGee |baseid = |refid = |footer = McGee without his helmet }} |content2= |content3= }} Sergeant McGee is a member of the NCR living in Primm in 2281. Background Born and raised in the Hub, McGee is a veteran non-commissioned officer of the 1st Company of the 5th Army Battalion, currently under Lieutenant Hayes. He's on his second tour of dutyThe Courier: "Where are you from?" McGee: "I'm from Hub originally, but it's been a long time since I saw it. I'm on my second tour here. Most Non-Commissioned Officers are." (McGee's dialogue) and keeps his nose to the grind stone, just following whatever orders the lieutenant gives.The Courier: "Does the NCR have any plans to attack the prison north of here?" McGee: "I have no idea. I just go and do what they tell me." (McGee's dialogue) Lately, they were limited to keeping tabs on the convicts holed up in Primm and trying to keep them contained.The Courier: "Where are you from?" McGee: "I'm from Hub originally, but it's been a long time since I saw it. I'm on my second tour here. Most Non-Commissioned Officers are." (McGee's dialogue)McGee: "I'm Sergeant McGee of the New California Republic Army, 5th Battalion, 1st Company. If you want to talk about something, speak to Lieutenant Hayes." (McGee's dialogue) In fact he was on scout when Deputy Beagle was captured and marched into the Bison Steve Hotel, choosing not to act, instead citing lack of a long rifle and proper orders.The Courier: "I rescued Primm's deputy, but the town's still lawless." McGee: "I can't imagine that deputy of theirs is worth more than a spit. I was on lookout when he got frog marched over to Bison Steve. If I had a long rifle or the order I would have taken out the Powder Gangers to save him, but I didn't. His tough shit I guess." (McGee's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * My Kind of Town: McGee can be instated as the new sheriff of Primm if the player sides with the NCR. Effects of player's actions If the player selects Meyers or Primm Slim to be the sheriff instead, Sgt. McGee will travel to Camp Forlorn Hope along with Lt. Hayes. Unlike almost every other non-player character in the game, including Lt. Hayes, McGee does not fast-travel when the player is not in the same active map cell. Thus, he will never make it to Camp Forlorn Hope unless escorted by the player, an extremely difficult task considering his path takes him through some of the most dangerous areas in the game. If he reaches Forlorn Hope, McGee has no new dialogue. Inventory Notes * The game will inform the player if McGee dies at any point, similar to the message that appears if an non-player character companion dies on Hardcore mode. He may be killed by a gecko before the player gets to meet him. * McGee levels with the player character, which is quite unusual for a minor non-player character. At higher levels he can have 200 to 300 hit points, compared to just 50 hit points for a normal NCR trooper. * McGee was supposed to be a Lance Corporal instead, according to game files. * The route he takes is: north along the road out of Primm veering left into the campsite, where you find Barton Thorn, then continuing along the road past Jean Sky Diving and turning east onto the road towards Hidden Valley. He then travels along the southern path through scorpion gulch and heads south towards Gibson's shack. Then he travels east, passing north of Gibson scrap yard. Continuing east, passing north of Southern Nevada Wind Farm where he then heads northeast up the hill and down into Camp Forlorn Hope. * When he is at the rock face on the hill he may disappear into the rock but he should then reappear on top of the hill. * Unless the player disarms the mines on the makeshift bridge into Primm, McGee may kill himself by stepping on them as he makes his way into town. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Sergeant McGee appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After the Player decides to let the NCR take over Primm, Sheriff Sgt. McGee will show up in the Sheriff's shack. Sgt. McGee will get stuck in the corner of the room, near the desk, because a bench is blocking his path, and, as a result, he will not leave the shack. * After Player chooses anyone to be the Sheriff of Primm, and has visited the zone just north of the solar plant, Sgt. McGee will be found wandering any outside territory the player visits at random, eventually getting himself killed. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Primm characters Category:Camp Forlorn Hope characters de:McGee es:McGee pl:McGee pt:McGee ru:Сержант Макги uk:Сержант Макгі